


No Truce with the Fleur(ies?)

by Jake_the_space_cat



Series: A Creature of Pride (transmasc!Kim AU) [7]
Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, First-time Pet Owner, Fluff, Gen, Pet Ownership - Freeform, Pets, Pre-Canon, Precinct 57, Trans Kim Kitsuragi, Trans Male Character, no plot here just little scenes, of Kim going I didn't ask for this cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_the_space_cat/pseuds/Jake_the_space_cat
Summary: Eyes left a cat behind.Pet ownership was not in Lt. Kitsuragi's plans.These barely count as fic - they're just going to be little blips where I figure out what Kim might think of having a cat he didn't ask for. They'd just sit around in a Google Doc otherwise.
Series: A Creature of Pride (transmasc!Kim AU) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160411
Kudos: 5





	No Truce with the Fleur(ies?)

**Author's Note:**

> Luc is Eyes' actual name, in this AU. In an earlier story, Kim broke into Eyes' apartment when he didn't come to work or respond to any attempts to contact him, and found Eyes dead of a pyr OD.
> 
> As usual, this fits in between pieces I've already written, because planning and writing in chronological order are beyond me. (I've got [a masterlist of chronology for all of my DE pieces here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/12Mfej90pwfLsLANPI3nuLRqnoAc8u3DW1vgy3icTK-w/edit#gid=0).)

Fleur perches right on the edge of the mattress, just above the ladder of the loft bed, her head low, front paws tucked down behind her chin, haunches bunched up. Her pupils are wider and blacker than those of any addict he’s ever seen.

Seconds later, she launches herself at the Défi 520 fighter, the closest (and largest) of the four working aeronautic models he keeps suspended from the ceiling. There is absolutely no way she can reach it. It’s clos _est_ to her but nowhere near _close._

She misses. And then sits on the floor staring up at the model’s four-foot wingspan, chittering.

She tries again every 45 minutes or so.

Throughout the evening.

And the night.

Every time she misses, she spends the next 10 minutes chittering before trying to get back up the loft ladder, failing, pacing while yowling about the failure, trying again, failing, yowling, trying again, finally scrambling far enough she can grab the mattress with her front claws and haul herself up onto the bed with all the urgency and grace of a drowning man dragging himself into a boat…

_Maybe_ this _is what drove Luc to pyr._


End file.
